


you made my day

by chiwoo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Soonhoon - Freeform, This is Whipped Culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21704422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiwoo/pseuds/chiwoo
Summary: Soonyoung don't need to look outside to see the universe because for him, the universe sits by his lap and trapped in between his strong arms and a person he could call a home.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 120





	you made my day

Soonyoung feels heavy, bones weighing him down as soon as he collapses at the comfort expanse of the plush sofa in the middle of the dimly lit living room. His eyes slowly flutter closed almost drifting into a light slumber, when he felt fingers running back and forth- soothing and gentle, creating lovely patterns onto his thin dress shirt.

It was a rough day for him- the awful amount of workloads, the deadlines and a moody boss (who, by the way, decided to move all work deadline prior to holiday)- and not to mention, he spilled his coffee on his way to their office, it was a bad day in total. He spent all the hours thinking about going home early, maybe eating until his heart contentment, and then just slept off all of the shitty things that happened, hoping he would forget.

The soft little touches lingers, barely moving. Suddenly they're gone, and Soonyoung can't help but to be displeased. But the displeasure he felt didn't last long as it was replaced by the softest pair of lips he's too familiar with, left trails of butterfly-like kisses on his forehead, nose, cheeks and lips, melting away all of his exhaustion and worries.

"Tough day?"

A small voice asked, velvety and dripping with warmth that Soonyoung loves and misses every hour of the day at work. More importantly, he misses him- his warm touch, his melodic laugh, his lovely being. _Him_.

"Yeah." He simply replied like it was nothing and sat up to meet Jihoon's eyes that were now filled with worried expressions. Soonyoung reassured him with warm hands framing either sides of Jihoon's waist and pulling him into his arms, engulfing into a warm long hug.

"I'm fine, Jihoonie. It's just a bad day not a bad life."

"Are you sure?" His voice seems muffled in between the juncture of Soonyoung's jaw resulting in a slightly tickling sensation for the latter. Soonyoung just hummed, engaging into a bone crushing hug. He needs this, Jihoon thought and so being not a big fan of skinship, he just let Soonyoung securely caged him inside his two arms and rested his head on the others beating chest.

Soonyoung's heart beats in a steady rhythm that resembles the calm melody of ocean waves surging by the shore during monsoons. It was a distinct memory from his childhood. How he missed his hometown, living in the city made him homesick, at least sometimes or when Soonyoung is out of town for some business. And that made him think.

To put it simple, anywhere near Soonyoung is his safest place and not so long ago, it dawned to him that Soonyoung is his home now. He doesn't need to feel homesick anymore or go back, as long as Soonyoung is by his side or him in between his two long and warm loving arms, he's finally at home. Jihoon's heart swells with lots of love to give for his bright boy.

He didn't even notice words spilling off his pretty lips.

"Huh? When did you turn this soft, Jihoonie?" Soonyoung laughs, chest heaves into tiny waves of beautiful sound of his laughter. His eyes forming crescents as he peeled Jihoon off his chest that the latter refuses, burying his coloring face even further. "Now, now just let me see your cute face."

Jihoon whines in a series of muffled "I'm not cute" and "You're annoying" that Soonyoung always finds more endearing coming from him. "I hate you, by the way."

"Lies, that's not what you said a minute ago." This time Soonyoung successfully peeled his cute Jihoon off his chest and held his small face firmly. "Say it again, Jihoon. I want to hear it."

His laughter had died down, now resorting with his oddly frayed voice that is yet soft dripping with fondness. It was really nice to hear like one of those songs you never skip in a playlist. It was addicting and Jihoon can't handle how his heart sped up because damn, he loves it.

Jihoon can see stars inside his eyes, littering all over his irises, lighting up the whole living room with how it twinkle as he directly looks into his eyes. Jihoon is soft, so soft he can't help but fall in love once again with the man in front of him. He was smiling widely, face splitting into two for how wide his smile is. Jihoon needs to hold his face delicately between his small hands and kiss Soonyoung to glue it again together.

"I love you." he said that made Soonyoung smile within the kiss. It was magical, how he saw the universe in the form of Lee Jihoon. He didn't know what he had done in his past life to deserve someone beautiful like him.

At some times, he thinks his Jihoon is like a domesticated cat (sort of he looks like one, though). He doesn't like being showered with lots of affection and attention but Soonyoung knew he likes- loves it, he's just too shy to admit. And when he doesn't get one, he initiates it, at rare moments. He always get what he wants in the end (that resulted in adopting a fat orange tabby named Pepper or they like to call as their own child).

Soonyoung learned a lot of things about him, even the small unconscious habits he does, like how Jihoon don't often consume caffeine as much as him, liking pineapple on his pizza which is debatable or his Jihoonie being afraid of roaring thunder at night. He will cling onto Soonyoung for dear life and sometimes tears slip past his face that Soonyoung will immediately wipe and sing him to sleep. They are fine.

But there were also times where everything is not fine at all, things can't be always that perfect. There were moments when a storm hit the bay and they became muddled with too much emotion and misunderstandings. And those were the times when they can't just live without the company of the other, like that one fight in the rain- Soonyoung calling Jihoon's name, ran after him and kissed him under the heavy downpour, not wanting to let go again. He promised himself he would never, he loves his Jihoon too much.

It took a couple of minutes for Soonyoung to reply, still looking at his universe between his arms making his heart swell with more fondness, mesmerize. He heard Jihoon grumbled, pulling him out of his train of thoughts. He smiled down at him, cheeks bunching up.

"I love you too, Jihoonie '' he chuckled and gave the latter a peck on his forehead, his boopable nose, and pretty lips. Soonyoung can visibly see a tiny smile made its way, his face scrunched in the most adorable way but was easily replaced with a cute pout.

"What is it, baby?"

"Took you so long to answer, idiot."

"You know my answer, anyways."

"Still!"

"I love you."

He said softly that caught Jihoon off guard, his cheeks coloring and bumping his face against Soonyoung's chest again with a thump, mumbling an inaudible "Idiot."

"If you may, can I now stand up and take a bath?" He gestured at how Jihoon was sitting on his lap for a long time.

"Let me run you a bath, I hope that will make up for all the shitty things that happened today," Jihoon gaze softened, "Sorry, I can only do a little for you."

"Well, you can join me and we can cuddle after" Soonyoung suggested, lightly chuckling.

"Sounds like a plan." Jihoon giggled, cheeks full and nose all scrunched up cutely. Soonyoung's heart is already full with love, appreciation and fondness.

Before Jihoon could retreat from their living room, he heard Soonyoung softly whisper, "Don't worry, you already made my day."

Jihoon don't need to worry at all.

**Author's Note:**

> after a lot of self doubt and dry ideas, i finally wrote another one shot before this year ends.


End file.
